24
by sweeternity
Summary: A short songfic about the War. (A/N: I wrote this YEARS ago...just found it again.)


Thoughts=_Italicized_

Hogwarts was in shambles. Hermione Granger strolled past a corridor, assessing the damage. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked around at all of them..._So much death...so much pain..._A war had broken out; THE War...a war between good and evil. Lord Voldemort has come back. This was the end of the beginning...

Been given 24 hours**  
**to tie up the loose ends,**  
**to make amends.**  
**His eyes said it all**  
**I started to fall**  
**and the silence deafened.**  
**Head spinning round **  
**no time to sit down**  
**just wanted to **  
**run and run and run.**  
**Be careful they say**  
**don't wish life away,**  
**now I've one day.****

And I can't believe**  
**How I've been wasting my time...

She took a step forward. Something underneath her foot crunched. Hermione removed her foot and picked up the object. It was Harry's glasses. The tears came down harder. _...Harry..._Some of the glass had broken, but they were still intact_._ As she fingered the frames, she remembered all the times Harry had comforted her and been there for her. Hermione gently placed them into her pocket. She didn't know why, but she wanted to keep them. Continuing, Hermione walked around, trying to find someone to cry with...someone to help her...

In 24 hours they'll be**  
**laying flowers**  
**on my life, **  
**it's over tonight.**  
**I'm not messing no I**  
**need your blessing **  
**and your promise to live free**  
**please do it for me.

_Someone...someone find me...please...someone come...someone help..._Hermione cried and cried. No one came. _Harry would've known what to do...he would've...Ron too...Ron would help me..._The thought of Ron made her physically sick. It wouldn't matter if they had won or lost the war, Ron...if only he were there. He had gone to help; that was the last time she saw him. Hermione walked in silence, remembering everything she had ever said to Ron...how they met, how they had become friends, how they had saved each other's lives...how she told him she loved him...Hermione knew that she loved him. From the day she met him, there was something special between them. It was all coming back.

Is there a heaven, a hell**  
**and will I come back**  
**who can tell.**  
**Now I can see**  
**what matters to me.**  
**It's as clear as crystal**  
**The places I've been**  
**the people I've seen**  
**plans that I made**  
**start to fade.**  
**The sun's setting gold,**  
**thought I would grow old,**  
**it wasn't to be.****

And I can't believe**  
**How I've been wasting my time...

Suddenly, she heard a noise. Hermione pulled her wand out of her cloak and spun around. Something had moved. She listened for the movement again. It was silent. Hermione relaxed and turned back around. Even though she hadn't heard the noise again, there was still the suspicion that she was not alone. The suspicion stayed in the back of her mind as she continued. She really didn't know what she was looking for; she just felt like something else was out there. Someone was maybe still out there.

In 18 hours they'll be**  
**laying flowers**  
**on my life, **  
**it's over tonight.**  
**I'm not messing no I**  
**need your blessing **  
**and your promise to live free**  
**please do it for me.****

In 13 hours they'll be **  
**laying flowers**  
**on my life, **  
**it's over tonight.**  
**I'm not messing no I**  
**need your blessing**  
**and your promise to live free**  
**please do it for me.

There it was again. Hermione grasped her wand again and flung it out. Looking around she saw nothing until there it was...there he was...laying not 10 feet away... "RON!"

I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it.**  
**All that I said, I meant it, I meant it...

She ran over to him. "Ron...Ron..." Hermione grasped the back of his neck and lifted his head onto her lap.  
"Hermione?" Ron's voice was raspy and harsh.  
"Ron...You survived! I thought...I thought..."  
"No, I'm alive." He tried to sit up, but Hermione kept his head down on her lap.  
"Lay down. I'll get you some water." Hermione cast a spell to gently pour water into his open mouth.  
Ron swallowed and sighed, "That's a lot better, Hermione. Thank you."  
"Can you stand?" she asked hopefully.  
"I'll try."

And I can't believe**  
**How much I've wasted my time...****

In just 8 hours they'll be**  
**laying flowers **  
**on my life, **  
**it's over tonight.**  
**I'm not messing no I **  
**need your blessing**  
**and your promise to live free**  
**please do it for me.

Hermione lifted him up onto his feet. Ron gasped and cringed, but stood. Hermione gasped as well, but she held onto his arm. "Are you alright?"  
"I am now." Ron smiled at her.  
Hermione managed a smile.  
He grasped her chin and kissed her. Hermione's eyes closed and she was lost in his love. She took her arms and draped them around his neck. Ron recoiled and let go. "Ron! Oh Ron, I'm so sorry..." She lightly touched his shoulder.  
"It's alright, Hermione, I shouldn't have done that."  
Hermione slightly laughed, "I thoroughly enjoyed it."  
Ron blushed, "Well, as long as we have each other."  
He hugged her.

In just 1 hour they'll be**  
**laying flowers **  
**on my life, **  
**it's over tonight**  
**I'm not messing no I **  
**need your blessing **  
**and your promise to live free**  
**please do it for me.


End file.
